Ice Cream Discovery
by toujourspepe
Summary: Eating ice cream has never been this fun for Kenshin and Kaoru. What if she bites down to a creamcovered surprise?


**A/N: **Hiya everyone! I got such an idea because oftentimes, I read fics that will take a long time for Kenshin and Kaoru to get together (take for example my other fic, To Die For, that I think is dying but I hope not. snickers). Though many have written stories just like mine, I would like to give it a new twist: hidden under the ice cream XD. A sappy, waffy and fluffy story I wrote just because I am in senti-mode. I am not my usual self when I wrote this. Well, be nice and give a review! I have given you my warning; so don't complain if it's too sweet for your tastes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Happy that I don't? Well, you don't own it either!

**Ice Cream Discovery  
**By noneedforprozac27

It was a particularly long day and Kenshin can't wait to get out of it and see her. What seemed to make the clock work so humanely slow? He wanted, practically needed, to get out of the office to avoid all the work that never seemed to stop. The only thing he was looking forward to this day was seeing his girlfriend, whom he hadn't seen in a month week since he had work to do overseas, who he terribly missed. Thankfully, it was nearing the end of his day's work; he was busy fixing his desk and sweeping his eyes over the room, assured that there weren't any booby traps that may infiltrate the company, he got up and left.

Before he went to pick her up, he stopped by their favorite ice cream parlor to have his task done. They have been hanging out there for the longest time, making them known to the workers. A woman was busily attending to some customers when he walked in. When it was his turn, the woman greeted her, "Kenshin, So nice to see you again! Kaoru had been brooding here for so long." He nodded his head and smiled, "Well, I'm back and I need a favor from you, Alicia."

"Anything for our favorite customer." She gave him a wink.

"I will get two medium-sized ice creams in a cup, mocha and strawberry. But I need you to put this—" He took a box from the inside of his jacket, flipped it open to reveal a blue diamond on a white-gold band. "—inside Kaoru's ice cream, the strawberry one." Alicia sat there for a moment, her hand on her mouth, in shock. "Do you know how serious this is?" She asked. "I'm pretty confident about it." He could still remember what his father and his friends said.

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm going to propose to Kaoru after I get back from Germany." He said softly to the people around the table. _

_The noise surrounding them seemed to stop at his revelation. He looked at them, expecting an answer but it seemed that what he said knocked the wind out from his friends. Sighing, he bent his head praying hard that they approve. _

_Telling his father his intention to marry his long—time girlfriend was torture as well but this is also something he had to consider since Kaoru was like the baby in their group and they want to hand her to a man they are sure of. He looked up to them once more and he was greeted by the warmest smiles and pats on the back._

"_I'm so happy for you Kenshin!" Misao said energetically. "Oh, we're handing our baby sister to you…I never heard better news!" Megumi said, taking a handkerchief and dabbing her eyes. Megumi and Misao are Kaoru's best friends and he was thankful that they agreed. _

"_Well, we'll not have those nights-out anymore when you get to have little Himuras you have to look after. Other than that, you are finally getting married after a long time. Misao and Aoshi, Megumi and I…it's about Missy walks down the aisle—with you as the one waiting for her at the other end." Sano said, clapping his back. "You have to keep in mind that you should not, by any means, make her cry. We'll have your head, and your nasty ass, to answer for it."_

_He gulped at Sano's statement, remembering how overprotective they can get. The others solemnly nodded in consent. "Aoshi?" He asked. His friend, being a man of few words, looked him in the eye and nodded. Getting their friends' approval was a relief to him. The last one to ask now is Kaoru herself._

_**End of Flashback**_

He arrived at the parking lot and waited for her to get there. He stepped out of the car as soon as he saw her approaching. She was in a pink top and a light blue skirt that matched her eyes. He realized how much he missed her when he had to go away. She came up to him with a smile on her face, her eyes sparkling. "Kenshin…" The longing in her voice was evident. He enveloped her in a tight embrace and buried his face on the crook of her neck, drowning himself in the abundant smell of jasmine. "Let's go?" He asked. "Yes. We better get going." She answered.

Kenshin was walking back to the ice cream parlor to get their ice creams. "I got it fixed." Alicia said to him. He merely nodded, unable to say anything coherent. He paid for it and headed back to the car.

They had to get over with it because it was slowly eating his insides. Another day like this might render him dead.

"Come on, Kenshin!" She was waving at him to come quicker. They were at their favorite spot in the park. People seldom pass by the place. It was a field of sakura trees where they first met. Each was aiding their loneliness with the calmness of the place that time.

"What's the matter?" She asked worriedly bringing her hand up to his face.

"Nothing, I'm—I'm just thinking…" He trailed off.

"Of what?"

He merely smiled to distract her and said, "So, what did you do while I was away?", trying to veer away from the subject and trying to forget the jell-o in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh, nothing. Just the usual work-home routine. It was boring, but I lived through it." She replied simply. She looked at the sky and spooned her ice cream. "Hey, what's the flavor of your ice cream?" She turned to him.

"I got mocha overload." He showed her the inside of his cup. She made a face, "I want mocha too. Can we trade? I'm craving for it now." Kenshin laughed, "NO, you can't have my ice cream. I'll just get you one tomorrow." 'Besides, your ring is in there.' He added to himself.

"But—" He raised a hand to stop her. Sometimes she acts like a child, that's why he likes her so much. "I promise, tomorrow." He said to her.

"Okay…" She turned back to her cup. She hit the ice cream hard, but her spoon won't go deeper. Kenshin's heart hammered. He never thought she could go to _that _part fast. He glanced at her and saw that she was working that spoonful of cream. After successfully digging in her wanted amount, she lifted the spoon into her mouth and – shit, Kenshin saw the ring glint in the light – placed it in her mouth. She chewed for a bit, then realizing that a certain part can't be dissolved, she bit it hard.

"Ow! What the—!" She took out the ring in her mouth.

Kaoru's eyes popped. "Hello! What in the world is a ring doing in my ice cream?" She said loudly. Can it be that—

She heard Kenshin choke and cough loudly. A light blush growing redder steadily across his face. Well, the great Himura is nervous and panicking.

Kaoru got a tissue from her bag and alcohol to clean the ring she almost swallowed. She wiped it for a time that made Kenshin grow more nervous. She handed it to him and said, "I guess you should explain this… Or would you like me to assume that this ring was left by the ice cream maker who recently got engaged?" Kenshin could only laugh.

"No, of course not. But I guess you can pretty much guess what this means…" He looked at her seriously. Kaoru's eyes welled with tears. He positioned himself kneeling, facing her.

"Marry me, Kaoru."

His outstretched hand that held the ring was shaking a bit. She bit her lip for a second before engulfing him into a tight hug.

"Yes Kenshin. I will marry you." She said in between sobs. Kenshin could only hug her tighter. They broke apart after awhile, Kaoru allowing Kenshin to slip the beautiful blue diamond in her finger. It was stunning. "It matches your eyes. You know how much I love your eyes. Or anything about you, for that matter." Kenshin commented, bringing her face up to stare at her. He saw her eyes crinkle into a smile and her face turn bright red. "Thank you. I am very honored." She leaned her forehead against his.

He leaned in to close the small gap between them to give her a passionate kiss. After that lingering kiss, Kenshin broke the solemn silence between the two of them. "How many kids would you like to have?" He asked comically. "Don't you think I should try to wear an amazing wedding dress before I think about your kids?" She answered back to him, shaking her head. "Nah, forget that. If I could, there's no more wedding! Just the wedding night!" He said.

"Pervert."

The end for this part of their lives is near. And thus, a new one begins.

**A/N: **Well, there it is folks! What do you think? Is a sequel in order or should I just suck this up because I stink at writing? Be kind enough to tell me okay! I don't bite reviewers…as long as you give me valid reasons why or why not you did or did not like my fic. Such things as "It's a very good story. But not one that has the right to be published." Well, you will get your butt kicked. If it's a good story. Why should it be not published? Just to be clear folks. THANK YOU! This one's for everyone!

****

**V  
V  
Vsubmit review GO!  
**


End file.
